diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Orfeo
25px‎ Der Wolf im Schafspelz Auch hier beginnt die Geschichte mit dem so oft zitierten Durchschnitt. Orfeo weist keine Abnormalitäten auf, was die Größe betrifft, die Statur, das Alter, die Attraktivität, ... Warum sollte man ihn dann in all dem Gewusel überhaupt ansehen, nur ein Gesicht unter vielen. - Doch immerhin ein Freundliches. Die hellen Augen, von ersten, feinen Lachfältchen umgeben, bilden einen eher ungewöhnlichen, wenn auch nicht wirklich ausgefallenen Kontrast zu seiner gebräunten Haut und dem schwarzen Haar. Der dunkle Bart umrahmt sein Gesicht, durchaus markant, doch ohne aristokratische Schärfe. Die Kleidung ist vermutlich das Auffälligste an ihm, allen voran der geliebte Hut, den er nur in sehr seltenen Momenten abzunehmen scheint. An einem Riemen am Gürtel befestigt, hängt eine Flöte, kunstvoll verziert und gewiss von kostbarem Wert. Ebenso ist er manchmal mit einem Zupfinstrument zu sehen, ähnlich einer Renaissancelaute. Seine musikalischen Gerätschaften begleitet er gerne mit seiner Stimme, ein warmer Bariton, garniert mit jeder Menge Akzent. 25px‎ Das Schaf im Wolfspelz thumb|left|300px Würde man ihn fragen, wie sein "verfluchtes" Spiegelbild aussähe, er würde mit den Schultern zucken. Sich vielleicht noch wage daran erinnern, dass das Fell von ebenso schwarzer Farbe ist, wie sein Haar. Die Farbe der Augen, entsprungen aus einem (ziemlich gruseligen) Märchen für Kinder, jeden noch so kleinen Lichteinfall reflektierend und ohne menschlichen Ausdruck. Die Statur deutlich größer, deutlich kräftiger. Die Zähne.. die Klauen - wer will da schon drüber nachdenken.. Anders als die meisten seiner Landsleute betrachtet er seine wandelbare Gestalt nicht als Segen - sondern als Fluch im wahrsten Sinne. Dass man ihm auf leisen Pfoten begegnet, ist mehr als unwahrscheinlich. Wenn auch nicht undenkbar.. 25px‎ Charakter Er trinkt zu viel und schläft zu wenig, liebt das Leben, selbst wenn es sich hierbei zuweilen um eine recht einseitige Zuneigung handelt. Er hat eine grosse Schwäche für Worte, gutes Essen in angenehmer Gesellschaft und - das weibliche Geschlecht. Sein Verhalten ist recht ambivalent und scheint je nach Trunkenheitsgrad zu variieren. Sein Umgangston hat sich dem Umfeld angepasst, ist normalerweise kurz angebunden, die Worte verschliffen und rau. Auch seine Bewegungen, sowie die Körpersprache wirken in diesen Momenten dumpf, antriebsarm und schwerfällig. Doch regt sich immer wieder die gute Erziehung und wirft einen Schatten von dem, was einst wohl mal gewesen war. Vor allem gegenüber Autoritäten und Höhergestellten (und gewiss auch manch schönem Fräulein), verhält er sich ungewohnt vornehm und redegewandt. Man kann also davon ausgehen, dass er durchaus weiss, wie man sich zu benehmen und zu artikulieren hat, doch scheint all das keinen grossen Wert mehr zu besitzen. Und er hasst das Meer.. 25px‎ Vergangenes Orfeo stammt aus einer klassischen Handwerksfamilie. Der Vater war ein fähiger Stellmacher, der es dank der kaum vorhandenen Konkurrenz, zu gesellschaftlichem Ansehen und gewissem Vermögen schaffte - die Mutter hingegen ein bildlicher Archetyp von eben dieser, unbestrittene Herrin von Heim, Herd und Hof. Als drittgeborener Sohn besaß er das Glück, nicht allzu vielen Erwartungen entsprechen zu müssen. Während der Älteste Ambitionen und Ehrgeiz besaß, seinen bürgerlichen Stand durch Raffinesse, Charme und einer sorgfältig ausgewählten Ehegattin zu verbessern, war von Anbeginn klar, dass die Wagnerei in die Hände des mittleren Sohnes gehören wird. Neben dem handwerklichen Geschick brachte dieser nämlich auch das nötige Fingerspitzengefühl für die Buchhaltung mit, sowie Vernunft und Weitsicht. Dinge, die dem jungen Orfeo leider nicht zuteil wurden. Als "Nesthäkchen" verwöhnt und mit einer großen Portion Hedonismus ausgestattet, fügte er sich der Rolle des Bonvivant, auf den Spuren von Kunst, Vergnügen und Zügellosigkeit. Schon früh regte sich sein Talent für Musikalität und wurde durch die Eltern forciert, neben der üblichen Bildung und Erziehung eines jungen Gilneers, widmete er sich unzähligen autodidaktischen Lehrstunden über das Erzeugen von Wohlklang. Seine Begeisterung rief vor allem eine Lyra hervor, das erste Instrument, das wirklich sein Eigen war, damals erstanden zu einem unverschämt hohen Preis. Die Jahre zogen ins Land; Kurzweil und Unterhaltung wurden ein gefragter Zeitvertreib, um die Monotonie der Abgeschiedenheit zu mindern, von der Tristesse des grauen Wetters gar nicht erst zu sprechen. Im Alter von 26 Jahren schloß sich Orfeo einer Gruppe von freien Musikanten an, mit ihm neun an der Zahl, und schaffte den Sprung in die Unabhängigkeit. Sie wurden für diverse Veranstaltungen und gesellschaftliche Anlässe gebucht, die Einnahmen wuchsen gemeinsam mit ihrem Repertoire - und dem Ruhm. Doch was wäre Gilneas ohne seine bittere Geschichte.. Vieles von dem was einst war, liegt in Scherben, zerbrochen - und zersplittert wie das feine Holz der Lyra. Seltsam ist sie manchmal, die Wendung des Schicksals. Anders wird man sich den Umstand nicht erklären können, dass ausgerechnet er vor einigen Monaten auf einem Fischkutter anheuerte. Die Seefahrt mag auf manch einen jungen Kerl verlockend wirken, die romantische Vorstellungen von Freiheit und Abenteuer, von versunkenen Schätzen, Aberglauben, Legenden. Von schönen Damen, die mit wehenden Taschentüchern am Pier stehen, die selbigen zum Trocknen ihrer Tränen - und es einem trotzdem nicht übel nahmen, dass man nicht blieb. Das Leben eines Seefahrers kennt keine Wurzeln, keine Ketten, keine Pflichten. Wie weit sich diese Vorstellung jedoch von der Realität unterschied, durfte er bereits am zweiten Tag erfahren. Die Neigung zur Seekrankheit erwies sich hierbei als die Geringste seiner Sorgen. 25px‎ Aktuelles Vergessen scheint der Hafen, der ihm für lange Zeit ein Zuhause war. Wer sich nun auf die Suche nach einem Singvogel begibt, könnte eventuell in der Altstadt fündig werden. Zumindest klingen aus dem geöffneten Fenster eines Gästezimmers des "Brüllenden Hahns" dann und wann leise Lautenklänge. Auch in Gesellschaft einer verwitterten Lady sei er schon gesehen worden, wobei zumindest sie sichtliche Freude daran hatte. Er hingegen.. eher nicht so. 25px‎ Verbindungen ''Familie'' : Dougal Bodhrán, Vater (†) : Brinn Bodhrán (geb. Griffin), Mutter (†) : Aidan, Bruder (†) / Fionn (geb. Byrnes), Schwägerin (†) / Moira Hives, Nichte : Reed, Bruder (†) / Erin (geb. Doyle), Schwägerin (†) / "Tommy", Neffe (†) : Andrew Hives, verschwägert ''Freunde, Bekannte & alles daneben'' : Emilia - "Selbst das strahlendste Licht erlischt irgendwann.." : Mayhem McAllister - "Wir sehen uns.." : Travis Blair (†) - "Die Wette hast Du wohl gewonnen" : Vivianne - "Süss.. für eine gewisse Zeit" : Das starke Mädchen - "Spielerseele - zu schade.." : 'Lina' - "Nie wieder Picknick" : Kjel - "Beim Schwimmen in Rüstung war der sicher zu lang' mit'm Kopf unter Wasser.." : Björn, 'Das Wunderkind' - "Wunderlich" : Herr Regen - "Jeder bekommt das Weib, das er verdient. *sarkastisch* Glückwunsch" : Esther - "Jederzeit wieder, Blumenfee.." : Die Lady Tannhäuser - "Kaum Gesellschaft wird mehr geschätzt" : Betsy (†) - "Ein Glas Gin auf Euch" : Jayne - "Zart besaitet.. aber ein süßes Näschen" : Luise - "Königin? Vielleicht" Die Crew (Ehemalige inklusive) : William »Filzbart« Threepwoods - "Undurchschaubar" : Lendrik Barotheas (†) - "Kein Freund - aber auch kein Feind" : John Gimpel - "Vorsicht" : "Zipp" - "Wie das Spiel mit dem Feuer" : Tyson Tedesco - "Wunderlich.. aber wenigstens witzig" : Johan - "Gutmütig" : "Ron" - "Vorlaut" : Beatrice Rawleigh - "Zu impulsiv - aber.." : Das Mädchen - "Der Mühe nicht wert" : Edwinn - "nerviger Schwachkopf" : Jess (†) - "Wie'n Fingernagel an einer Schiefertafel.. aber Du wirst mir dennoch fehlen.." Zitate von und über Orfeo (darf gerne eigenhändig ergänzt werden) "Sein Hut ist wie mein Lächeln, er verwehrt den Blick auf Gefühle die den Augen oftmals nicht fern bleiben." ''- Emilia, im Gespräch mit einer Vertrauten. ''"Ratten wissen, wann es Zeit ist, das Schiff zu verlassen." - Feo "Feo ist wirklich geheimnisvoll. Ich mag ihn ja, ehrlich. Aber irgendwas ... Ja, irgendwas sagt mir, das das alles zu schön ist, um wahr zu sein. Aber singen kann er. Ich habe es selbst gehört." - Vivianne "Ich wundere mich, warum er nicht schon längst gegangen ist. Er kriegt ständig was ab, aber bleibt und unterhält uns mit seiner Musik. Das allerdings macht er ausgezeichnet. Mir soll's recht sein." - William »Filzbart« Threepwoods Kategorie:Männer Kategorie:Worgen (Spieler) Kategorie:Druiden (Spieler)